Ace , le retour
by molly.neco
Summary: Et si vous avez la possibiliter de revivre ? Et qu'une femme tout a fait etrange vous aide ? Vous attraparais sa main ?
1. Prologue

_Fan-Fiction qui se passe quelque minute apres la mort de Ace . _

_La Fan-fiction est en lien avec mon premier Os ' Premier Larme ' _

_Ost a mettre pendant la lecture : _ watch?v=OVOgjk7TYaA

Un champs , avec des luciole par millier .

J'était dans un autre monde …

Quand est-il arriver ici ?

-Sait-tu qui tu est jeune homme ? Demanda une voix qui sembla venir d'une luciole bleu .

Le jeune homme dit d'une voix hésitante :

-Ac-Ace D. Portugas….

Maintenant , c'est souvenir Revin , il vit sa mort et celle de son père adoptif .

-Quand suis-je arriver ici ? Pourquoi ? C'est le paradis ? Ou l'enfer ?

- C'est le ''Milieu'' . Dit-elle d'une voix calme et ria un peu .

- On va te faire revvvivreee . Fit d'autre luciole.

Une jeune femme apparait, elle avait des cheveux brun – Roux très long et des yeux jaune . Un air doux coller au visage.

Veux-tu revivre Ace ? Dit-elle doucement

Revivre ? Pourquoi ? Le vieux est mort ! J'ai aucune raison de vivre !

Le sourire au lèvre , la jeune femme parla doucement a Ace …..


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 ~

Ace était dans un village .

Il marchait derrière la même jeune fille rousse .

-Rahh…Pourquoi j'ai accepter se pacte … Ralla-t-il

Le village en question était dans le nouveau monde , une ile

ou les pirate et les marine exister pas .

Ace se rappela des parole de la jeune fille

_**-Je te propose un pacte . **_

_**-Un pacte ?!**_

_**-Si tu accepte mes condition tu pourra revivre , Tu devra rester tout le temps avec moi ( Oui car je t'accompagne ) , Tu devra plus utiliser ton fruit du démon . Compris ?**_

_**L'homme réfléchis .**_

_**- Et si je refuse ?**_

_**-Tu deviendra Luciole pour toute ta vie , c'est-à-dire une éternité. Dit-elle tristement .**_

_**- j'accepte ce pacte !**_

_**- Bien ! Animalista , ouverture !**_

_**Ace est entourer de luciole par millier et disparut.**_

_**Il se réveilla dans une chambre , une jeune fille était endormit sur la table de chever .**_

_**Elle avait de long cheveux roux avec un pull sans manche avec écrit ' Arc-en-Ciel ' et un jean clair .**_

_**Elle se réveilla en voyant Ace .**_

_**Elle souria .**_

_**-Tu as bien dormit Ace-Kun ?**_

_**- Ou-Oui. Bafouilla-t-il . Ou suis-je ?**_

_**Elle fit mine de réfléchir .**_

_**-Okinawoi ,un village sur ile Tokyo ~ Tu est dans notre maison provisoire .**_

_**-Comment-suis-je arriver ici ?**_

_**Elle rigola doucement .**_

_**-Je t'ai fait revivre non ?**_

_**Alors , c'était pas un rêve . Pensa-t-il**_

_**-Habille toi Ace , on va a la boutique travailler !**_

_**-Travailler ? Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Gagner ta vie pardi !**_

_**-Hum…Comment –tu appelle ?**_

_**- Sanae Fumiko ! **_

_**Elle sorti de la pièce et alla dans la cuisine**_

_**Ace , lui s'habilla avec un Pantalon Bleu marine et une veste fermer rouge avec son fidèle chapeau .**_

_**Il alla voir Sanae et prit les crêpe quelle lui tandis**_

_**-Tu sais faire du pain ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment .**_

_**- Je sais pas du tout cuisiner . Rigola-t-il , une main derrière la tète .**_

_**Elle soupira .**_

_**-Tu ira a la caisse alors allez , on iva ~**_

_**Les deux jeune sortit de la bâtisse .**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'arriver**

**Il arriva vers la boulangerie , un homme était devant , il avait des cheveux rouge et des yeux vif . **

**Cigarette a la main , il avait un sourire éclatant .**

**Il devait avoir 29 ans de vue .**

**-Bonjour , Sanae-san . Tien ! Remarquant Ace. C'est lui le nouveau ? **

**-Ou-Oui ! Je suis ….. Ice Maiel . Il s'inclina légèrement . J'espérer être utile !**

**-Je suis Akyo Furude . Il souria . Entrons !**

**Ace et sanae entra , c'était petit mais bien aménager des pain , et toute sorte était la . Ace avait qu'une seule envie 'Manger' !**

**-On mange pas les marchandise Ace . Dit Akyo avec une certaine aura terrifiante .**

**-Ou-Oui ! **

**-Bon je vais vous laissez monsieur . Ace , je reviendrait vers 18 heure ~**

**- Qu-Quoi ?! Tu travailles pas ici . S'ecriat-il surpris**

**Tros tard , elle est déjà partie .**

**P.O.V ?**

**Le bateau était amarrer au port . **

**C'été ile était petite mais avec beaucoup d'habitant qui connaissait pas les pirate ou marine .**

**Parfait.**

**-Marco-san ! S'écria un bleu .**

**-Oui ? Se demanda l'homme a la coupe d'ananas .**

**-J'ai entendu dire qu'un homme qui ressemblait a Ace vivait ici vers le quartier de Riten-Soul!**

**L'homme suprit soupira .**

**-Ne dite-pas de betise .**

**- Au faite , une jeune femme demande a vous voir !**

**Une femme ? **

**Faite la entrer !**

**La jeune femme en question entra , elle semblait pas si forte .**

**-Bonjour , je suis Sanae . Vous été bien Marco le capitaine ?**

**-Oui, quelle est la raison de votre passage ici ?**

**- Je vous demanderais de ne pas accoster … Les gens d'ici ignore votre existence et-**

**- On leur feras pas de mal , on va juste acheter des provision .**

**La jeune femme souria aux ange .**

**-Bien ~ Merci . Elle s'inclina lergerment se qui supris l'homme. **

**-Faite vous passer pour des itinérant .**

**-Si vous voulez.**

**Elle allât vers la porte **

**-Vous approcher pas du quartier de Riten-Soul . Merci et au revoir.**

**Elle repartie comme elle était venue**

**-Riten-Soul hein ? Se dit-t-il pour lui-même .**

**P.O.V Ace**

**Ace travailler déjà dur , Akyo était parti – Abandonné- joue au baseball avec les enfants du quartier , j'ai pu rencontrer Tomoya et Fuko , les cuisinier(ere) et Kyou fournisseuse et Ryou sa jumelle fervente cliente . Tout se petit monde était tres sympas .**

**La fin de la journée arriva et sanae entra dans la boulangerie **

**-Bonjour mina-san .Fit-t-elle avec sa voix douce .**

**Ryou et Kyou lui sourie .**

**-Ice et les garçons sont a la douche aux premier etage .**

**-Il ont pas voulut que je vienne . Se lamenta Fuko dans un coin . Sous les rire des filles**

**Du coter des douches :**

**Ace était résistant a se laver car sa marque de barbe blanche était toujours sur son dos .**

**-Allez vien Ice ! Fit Tomoya **

**-No-Non , je me laverais chez moi ^^' Fit-t-il génée**

**-Bah , Laisse-le dans sa crasse Dit Akyo avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix . **

**Ace commenca un peu a s'enerver , Akyo le cherchait toute la journée avec c'est taquinerie .**

**-C'est pas moi qui part du travaille pour allez jouée !**

**-C'était l'heure ou il a jamais personne .**

**Ace grogna , Il alla a l'etage plus bas ou il avait les fille qui riait **


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :Rencontre

-Chose que j'ai oublier de dire : Les personnage appartienne a Clannad et One piece -

Commentaires :

Ace et Luffy : Oui sa saurais bien ,tu me donne une idée *-* .

P.O.V Marco

Je me promenait d'un pas lent vers les rues , Les phrases prononcer par le bleu' et cette jeune fille m'intriguait .

Je décida d'allez a la rue interdite .

P.O.V Sanae

On rentrait a la maison en souriant , Kyou nous accompagnait .

-Je veut dormirrrrrr . Se plaignait Ace épuiser

-Moi aussi mais avant un bon bain chaut . Renchéri Kyou

Je restais muete .

P.O.V Externe

Le petit groupe marcha vers la maison , Kyou était parti dans l'autre sens car elle avait oublier Quelle-que chose a la boutique .

Quelle-que kilomètre a faire avant la destination final mais un homme arriva en trombe et bouscula le point ardent.

-Dé-Désoler ! Hein ?! mais….

P.O.V Kyou

La jeune fille allait a la boutique .

-Quelle idiote d'avoir oublier mon escargotphone l'abas.

Apres avoir récupérer son 'Portable' elle alla vers le port et vit le bateau-Baleine .

-Hey qui été vous ? Fit un homme blond –Visiblement teint- aux yeux bleu .

P.O.V Marco

Je courait , pourquoi ? Une folle aux cheveux marron court me courait après –Sans avoir remarquer que la jeune fille lui courait plus après –

Il buta sur une personne , une chaleur familière .

-Dé-Désoler . Fit-je

Je reconnu une jeune femme a coter de lui .

Il tourna la tète vers Ace et ouvrit grand les yeux .

-Ac-Ace ?!


	5. Chapitre 4

Ace le retour chapitre 4~

Je mets du temps pour tous mes chapitre de toute mes fictions car je suis occupé et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire voilà ~

P.O.V Sanae

Je voyais les deux hommes tomber, il y avait le blond

de toute à l'heure …QUOI ? Je lui avais interdit !

P.O.V Ace

-Mar-Marco ? Ace était sous le choque, son meilleur

ami était la !

Son ami l'enlaçait , des larme coulait des yeux du

phénix .

P.O.V Marco

Ça fait 1 ans, qu'il est mort , enfin non puisque qu'il

Est la

-Je t'avais interdi de venir , le phœnix . La voix

glaciale de Sanae lui faisait froid dans le dos .

- Pourquoi veux-tu cacher Ace ?

-Je le cache pas, il faut pas qu'il retourne sut les mers !

P.O.V Ace

Me cacher ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je ne dois pas allez sur les mers ?

-T'es souvenir ! Je t'ai effacé les douleurs, tu te

Souvient juste d'une image de ta mort et celle de ton

Père adoptif ! T'es blessure on pas disparut ! Si tu vas dans

Des endroit familier tout t'es souvenir vont refaire

Surface !

-Et alors ? Quesque sa peut te faire ? Ragea-t-il

P.O.V Sanae

Je deviens rouge de colère, c'est grâce à moi tout ça , il est en vie grâce à moi !

-Sale Gamin ! C'est grâce à moi que tu es en vie ! Tu devrais m'écouter !

-Pff ! Pouffa Ace

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Tu peux pas me ramener aux mort sans me tuer et Marco te laisseras pas faire !

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage d'ange de Sanae , sa annonçais bien des malheur..


	6. Chapitre 5

P.O.V Marco

- Ce sourire …. Ce visage ….

* * *

Flash-Back

J'étais sur le sable, du haut de mes 13 ans je vivais sur une ile de grand line.

Je vis avec Kyoko, ma Demi-Sœur et mes parents.

Kyoko est rousse aux yeux rouge presque marron, seule, elle ne parle pas très souvent.

Je me levai du sable chaud et je la vis, elle semblait dormir sur une serviette, habiller d'une robe couleur soleil.

-He oh, Kyoko-San.

-Hum…Elle avait une voix douce car elle se réveillait, elle ressemblait a un ange ~

-On doit rentrer. Fis-je avec une voix étonnamment douce.

-'Peut pas.. Petite voix innocente

Je remarque c'est yeux humide.

-Tu as mal ou, Qui t'as fait ça ?

Elle montre sa jambe devenue bleu, marqué par des coups

-Qui t'as fait ça, Dit-je avec une pointe d'énervement – On ne touche pas à sa sœur U_U –

-J-Je suis tomber, j'ai trébucher dans l'eau, ce qui m'as fait une crampe. Ment-T-elle

Je soupirai, pourquoi me cacherait t-elle la vérité.

-Je vais te porter jusqu'à la maison, on avisera là-bas.

-O-Oui.. Elle se laissa porter sur le dos du jeune garçon.

- Aligatou , Elle finit par s'endormir paisiblement .

Elle n'était pas lourde elle était comme une plume sur mon dos, j'arrivai a la maison et je la déposai sur le canapé.

-Sa-Salon ? Elle se réveilla en se redressant un peu.

-Reste tranquille, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, je fis un sourire rassurent.

-Ou-Oui.

Je Revin , trousse a la main et sort de quoi la soigner

Tout se fit vite.

-Merci, Marco-San .. Elle rougis un peu.

Stresser, elle se leva.

-J-Je vais faire à manger !

Elle marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je soupira, toujours pareil , quand elle est mal allaise elle part direct a la cuisine .

Sa doit être un traumatisme, on m'as dit que Maman l'avait

abandonner pour partir avec son amant puis les pirate homme

poisson l'ont recueilli, on lui a fait la marque de l'équipage dans le

dos mais a la mort du capitaine, Papa l'as recueillie.

Les premier jour, elle se forçait a sourire .

Bref, je sortie de mes penser et alla à la salle à manger.

J'allais m'assoir quand

-Attends !

-Quesque y a ? Un problème. Fis-je conçu

-J-je n'ai pas fini de préparer ! Gémi-t-elle.

Je souris.

-Je vais t'aider alors !

-A-Aye !

Je mis la table, elle mit le diner.

Puis on s'assoit pour manger le délicieux repas.

Entre deux bouchers elle demanda

-Quand revienne Tamara et Louis ?

Tamara est ma belle-mère, très gentille !

Louis est mon père un peu strique mais gentil !

-Demain au plus tard.

Le couple était souvent en voyage d'affaire .

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kyoko !

-Oui ! Elle sourira .

Tout ce passa bien , le diner délicieux et nous allâmes nous coucher .

Pendant la nuit des explosions retenties, des cris et des larmes !

Puis le vide , je me souviens d'une chose …

Le sourire de Kyoko était maquiavélique , presque démoniaque et sa phrase 'Enfin , il sont la !'

* * *

Fin du Flash-Back

-Tu le prends comme ça ? Fit Sanae avec une voix douce et une voix comme Kyoko.

-Kyo-Kyoko-San ?


End file.
